The Clash of The Greeks and The Lorics
by JayJelly
Summary: Percy Jackson woke up on the highway in the middle of Tennessee. His mind was cleared of his memories, and all he could remember was his name, and Annabeth's. Sam, Six, and Four were driving across Tennessee, when they nearly ran over Percy. What did the fates have in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Clash of The Greeks And The Lorics**

** Chapter One - Where am I?**

**This crossover takes place in the beginning of The Power of Six, and before The Lost Hero. I do not own anything, the main plot and characters belong to Pittacus Lore and Rick Riordan.**

I tried to open my eyes, but there was dust that flew around, and it made my eyes burn. I groaned as I rolled over onto my back. I used the remaining energy I had to lift myself onto my feet. I was on something hard and firm, probably on a road, or hopefully a sidewalk. I rubbed the dust away from my eyes, and I brushed myself off. I shielded my eyes from the sun, and I was able to see more clearly now. I heard a loud beeping sound, and when I turned around, I spotted the vehicle coming at me. It was a rusty old truck, and it appears to have three teenagers in it. The girl driving it was pretty, and had pitch black hair. She looked around sixteen or seventeen. Her eyes were also the same color as Annabeth's. _Annabeth_. For some reason that was the only name I could remember. The window rolled down, and the girl started yelling.

"Get out of the way!" She cried out. I didn't move. I was stunned, and too tired to even move my fingers. The girl slammed her foot on the brakes, and turned left. The tires made a loud shrieking sound as it scraped the asphalt.

"Shit." She cursed, as she swung the front door open. The girl glared at me with her fierce grey eyes.

"What the hell?" The girl raised her voice. "Dumbass." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry." I croaked out.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road anyways?" A boy asked. He was scrawny, and had sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes.

"I don't know." I said, disoriented.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember anything." They gave me a puzzled look.

"Can you at least tell me your name? If you remember it." This guy was tall, and muscular. He had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"My name?" I still wasn't sure. I had to reach the corners of my head to find the answer. "Percy. Percy Jackson." The girl started to go back to the driver's seat.

"We have to get going." She said. "We don't want them to catch up to us."

"Them? Are you guys like criminals or something?" They all started to climb back in the truck, ignoring my question. "Wait! Take me with you!"

"We have something important to do." She slammed the door closed.

"Maybe we should take him." The scrawny dude whispered.

"He could be working with them, we have to go before he tells them where we are."

"If we leave him here, they will find him, and they'll find out where we are headed." The taller guy replied. The girl frowned, and pushed open the door.

"Are you going to just stand there?" I quickly hopped inside, and shut the door next to me. I awkwardly rested my hands on my lap.

"So... What are your names?"

"Um," The scrawny kid looked hesitant to answer. "Sam."

"I'm John, and this is Maren." Maren gave John a quiet scowl. She didn't look like the type of girl to have that name. It seemed too girly for her. We soon heard the distant screams of a police car, and I saw the blue and red lights in the mirror.

"Not good," Sam said.

"Shit." The dog in the back glanced through the window, I didn't even notice he was in the truck with us.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, he sounded a bit scared and worried.

"It might mean nothing."

"Doubtful." John said as he shook his head.

"Let's see what happens first. We'll never make it if we lead this cop on a high-speed chase. He'll call for backup and they'll get a helicopter. Then we'll never get away." The dog started to growl loudly, and one of the guys told him to relax. The officer shone the flashlight on each of our faces.

"Is there a problem, officer?" The guy asked.

"You kids from around here?"

"No, sir."

"Ya care tellin' me why y'alls drivin' through Tenessee in a Chevy S-10 with North Carolina plates belonging to a Ford Ranger?" I looked at the teens I was riding with surprised.

"You guys are criminals!" I whispered. Maren gave me a killer stare, and told me to keep my mouth shut.

"Anyone wanna try me?" He asked. The man chuckled.

"Oh course not," He said. "Four kids from North Carolina driving through Tennessee in a stolen truck on a Saturday night. Ya kids on a dope run, aren't ya?" The officer glanced back at me, and something in his eyes shifted.

"It must be my lucky day!" He laughed. "You brought me a child of Poseidon as well!" They looked at me confused.

"Long time no see, Percy Jackson," The officer soon transformed into a large figure. He had a body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. "I finally can get revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clash of The Greeks And The Lorics**

**Chapter Two - Dr. Thorn**

"Long time no see, Percy Jackson. I finally can get revenge." I quickly got out of the truck, and I turned to face him, from a good several feet distance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I yelled out. "I don't even know you." The beast brought back his head, and laughed.

"At least I can restart my bad reputation by killing you." I looked at the monster confused. I didn't remember meeting him, and even if I did, I wonder what happened.

"Did I kill you last time we met?" I said, smirking. Something in my brain clicked, an image flashed through my mind. The _manticore_ was covered in vines, and got turned into golden dust.

"You didn't defeat me." He said spitting on the ground. "But you were being a wuss, and you called help from a god."

"Dionysus." I whispered. I didn't know where that name came from, but it just popped into my head.

"That scum," The manticore said with disgust.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Maren said, and she was now standing next to me. I turned my head to her.

"I'm not exactly sure either." I felt something in my pocket, and I pulled the object out. It was a pen, I observed it for a moment, and out of curiosity, I clicked it. It turned into a gleaming bronze sword. The manticore leaped at me, but was soon pushed away by a force I didn't recognize.

"How did you guys do that?" I asked them, with wide eyes.

"We were about to ask the same thing," John said, eyeing my sword.

"What does that say?" Sam asked, looking at the foreign writing. _Riptide, I read._

"It's Greek, for Riptide."

"You can read Greek?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that either." The manticore was still stuck in mid-air, and he was growling loudly.

"I don't think I can hold him up much longer." John said, looking frustrated.

"It shouldn't be hard to carry him."

"He's different."

"What type of monster did the Mogs come up with now?"

"Mogs?" I queried, but they ignored me. I turned to my right, but Maren wasn't there anymore. I looked back at the Manticore who was being attacked by something invisible. With a loud roar, the manticore fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sam pulled out a gun and aimed it right at it. The manticore pointed it's scorpion-like tail right at us. I rolled to my right, as he shot a poisonous spike. It didn't hit any of us.

"How long does it take to kill this thing?" I heard Maren say next to me, but of course, she was still invisible.

"You guys aren't using the right weapons." I said holding out my sword. "Distract it for me. Try not to get hit."

"Yeah, like we weren't doing that already." Maren scoffed.

"Over here!" John yelled, as his arms engulfed with fire. I looked at him surprised. The manticore chuckled, and started to run towards Sam, who was pointlessly shooting at him.

"Silly mortals."

"Mortals?" John tried to use his telekinesis to shove the manticore back, but it was no use. He was already a few feet away from Sam. I had to do something quick. I glanced around, and the manticore was pushed from his side by Maren. I jumped on the manticore's back, and stabbed it. The manticore howled, and shoved me off it. It pranced on me, and had me pinned on the ground. My sword was still on it's back. His tail was too close to me for my comfort.

"I need some personal space." I muttered. When the sword disappeared, I quickly took it out of my pocket, and I stabbed him straight through his heart, at least where it should be. The monster turned into dust. The sound of a second siren was heard from the distance.

"We have to get moving," Maren was visible now, and she was panting.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked, trailing behind Maren who was running swiftly to the hills.

"It doesn't seem Mogadorian."

"It's Greek." I told them. "And what is Mogadorian?"

"A Greek monster?" John said in disbelief. I nodded.

"You hit your head too hard." The sound of a bloodhound filled the air.

"Any ideas?" John asked Maren.

"I was hoping we could hide our stuff and go invisible. That would elude a copter, but the dog will still pick up our scent."

"Shit." John said as he looked around. "Let's get to the top and see what's on the other side." The dog we were with rushed ahead of us, and disappeared into the horizon. Maren was in the lead stumbling a bit as she went up. I was second, while John and Sam trailed behind me. When we reached the top, all we saw was an endless array of hills. I walked around, scanning the area, when I heard the sound of running water.

"We have to get the dog off our trail," Maren said.

"Guys!" I yelled out. "I think there is a river down there," I said, pointing at where the sound came from.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you hear it?"

"I hear it," Sam chimed in. John unzipped his jacket, and removed his shirt. He started to wipe all the sweat off of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Sam asked, as John threw it at him.

"Do what I just did."

"No way, that's disgusting." I have to admit, it really was. Sam was holding the shirt with two of his fingers.

"Sam, the entire state of Tennessee is hot on our tail. We don't have much time." Sam sighed, and reluctantly did what John told him. He then chucked it at me. I held my breath, and rubbed off the sweat, and I then passed it on to Maren.

"We're going to need your help, buddy. You up for it?" John asked his dog. The dog seemed pretty excited.

"What's your plan?" I asked him.

"We have to hurry," He told me as he turned to a sprint. We started to run down to the direction of the water. The dog growled, and turned into a large bird. I looked at it with disbelief.

"Last time I checked, dogs don't turn into birds."

"He isn't a normal dog." I gave John a puzzled look, but he didn't explain further.

"We have to swim across." John said, gazing into the river. The river was about five feet deep from the looks of it.

"What? John, do you understand what happens to the human body when It's in freezing water? Cardiac arrest from shock, for one. And if-" I groaned loudly.

"We get it, Sam."

"It's the only way to get the dog from following our scent. At least we'll have a chance this way."

"This is suicide. Remember for a second that I'm not an alien."

"Not an alien?" I yelled. "Wait, you guys are aliens? How come you guys don't have green skin and huge cute eyes." Maren rolled her eyes.

"Aliens don't look like that, I guess some do, but not us." I gazed out into the water, trying to process what she just said.

"So the Mogs are-"

"No time to waste," John said, after he had a little chat with his bird dog thing.

"Sam's right; we'll freeze, John." I nodded in agreement.

"They're too close. We have no other choice." John said to her.

"I think we do." I said grinning. If the manticore said that I was a son of Poseidon, then this should work. I bring my hands up in front of me, and I solidify the water in front of us.

"Come on," I said gesturing them to go.

"Um, you did nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch and learn." I start to walk forward towards the river.

"He's crazy," I heard Sam whisper. I took a step on the water, and gladly it was solid enough for me to walk on. I casually walked across the river. I turned back, and gave them a smirk.

"How..." Maren looked confused. "He can't be one of us." The hellhound was very close now, and they quickly ran across the river, following my path.

"What do you mean 'one of us.'" I said, when we all crossed.

"Can I see your leg?" Maren asked me.

"Um, sure." I said, uneasy. "Which one?" John picked up my right leg, causing me to fall. He folded the bottom of my jeans, and shook his head.

"What kind of joke is this?"

"Its not a joke at all." I frowned, getting up.

"Come on, we have to get into the trees so the dog can't see us." Maren said, running into the forest. John's plan actually worked. The hellhound went the other direction after sniffing wildly at the riverbank. John's pet transformer returned a lot quicker than I expected.

"Good job, buddy!" John said, kissing him. It was a happy reunion, until a helicopter ruined the moment. The bright light caused me to squint, and sure enough I heard the distant yelling of the cops we thought we dodged.

"Run!" Maren yelled. We started sprinting up the hill closest to us. The copter started to hover down, and the wind caused the debris from the forest floor to hit our faces. We stopped running when there were cops blocking our way. I glanced around, and there was absolutely no escape.

"Stay where you are! You're all under arrest."

"So, you guys are terrorists." Maren glared at me.

"We aren't terrorists." John growled. He sounded pretty pissed off.

"We're toast!" Sam screamed, as they started to close in on us.

"Okay, you bastards. We'll do this the hard way." Lightning flashed through the sky, and the sound of thunder boomed in the distance. For some reason this felt wrong, very wrong. If Maren really is an alien, then she is in the wrong turf. Imagine what Zeus thinks of this... Wait what? **(Hint, hint)**

"John!" Maren yelled.

"Right here." He replied.

"Take care of the cops. Keep them away from me." John shoved a wooden box into Sam's arms. The box looked thousands of years old, maybe even more. There was a padlock on the front, but there was no keyhole.

"Guard this with your life," John told him. Whatever the chest is, it seemed very important to them. "Stay down, both of you!"

"Shit's going to get real."

**Thank you guys for reading this! I'm glad to know that you like it so far. Percy is basically starting to remember the little things if you're a bit confused. Percy is also starting to believe that the gods are pretty upset that the Mogs and the Lorics are on Earth, and interfering with life there. So what are the gods gonna do about it? Huh? *laughs* I'm weird. Anyways, thanks for reading. :P**

**PS If you guys forgot, the manticore appeared in The Titan's Curse, and was Nico's and Bianca's (sob) principal, Dr. Thorn.**


	3. Chapter 3

John started running down the hill, while Maren was whipping up a storm. I have no idea how they're doing this, but if it's going to get us out of this mess, then its okay with me. Rain began to fall down hard, and strong winds were making things hard for the helicopters. I still can't help but question why these people call them terrorists. Yes, they are fighting against them, but there has to be a good explanation for all of this.

In the corner of my eye, I see John knocking several officers unconscious. The back of his head was bleeding a little bit, but other than that he was fine. The rain and thunder stopped suddenly, and I realized that she needed help.

"John!" She yelled out, and by the looks of it, John understood her. Their eyes landed at the beaten up helicopters. What surprised me most is that they saved the people on board. I did a double-take at the unconscious officers around me. No one died, and the people in the helicopters were pulled out to safety. I guess they weren't bad after all.

"Holy crap!" Sam said, as John was jogging back to us.

"Did you pull them free?" John asked Maren as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. Maren nodded.

"Just in time."

"Me too," John replied, and then he took a glance at me.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"He doesn't know that much," Sam said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"So, you guys are going to leave me here?"

"Its too risky," Maren sighed. "But, the longer we keep him with us, the more he'll know. We won't be able to let him go then."

"We'll let you stay with us for one more night, after that, we go our separate ways." John said to me.

"Got it," I replied.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked as we hopped on a freight train.

"Thats something we can't share." Maren said cautiously.

"Okay then," I paused. "So, you guys are from another planet?" Maren and John shared a look.

"Just don't tell him something the Mogs don't know."

"We're from the planet Lorien, and we're a part of the last survivors." John said. "The Mogs killed most of our people, and they took over our planet." I felt my fists clenched.

"Percy, they plan to kill all of us, till there is no one left." Maren added, with sorrow in her eyes. "The mogs, they kill us in order, I'm number six."

"I'm Four." John said bringing his arm out to shake. "John is my human name, but you can call me Four as well."

"The scars on your ankles... What are they for?" John lifted the bottom of his jeans to show me all three of them.

"When someone is killed, a scar appears on our ankles." He said. "One, Two, and Three are dead. Now, they can kill any of us."

"I thought you said that they only kill in order."

"The reason being is the charm. We broke the charm by reuniting." Six replied. "Before, when a Mog tried to kill a number out of order, they get killed instead." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Its your turn now," Six said. "How were you able to solidify the water? You aren't one of us."

"I don't know." I replied. "Well, I'm not sure. I have an idea, but its too ridiculous."

"It shouldn't be that bad. We just told you we were aliens, and you handled it well, now its our turn to do the same."

"The monster that attacked us, its a Greek monster called a manticore." I told them. "All the Greek myths, I think they're real, including the gods." Sam's mouth opened a little bit.

"All this time I've been fantasizing about aliens, there are Greek gods too?" Sam said. I nodded in reply.

"So, when he called you a son of Poseidon..." Maren paused. "He wasn't kidding."

"The Mogs are planning to take over Earth too, what will the gods do about it?" I took a deep breath, it was a lot to take in for all of us.

"I'm not sure, but they'll find a way." I tried to sound confident as possible, but my voice cracked near the end.

"If they don't?"

"We'll take the matter in our own hands."

**Percy will still have to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven, just in case some were wondering. **


End file.
